


Grey Skies

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Grey Skies

“You are my sunshine,” Joel drunkenly slurred as Ray grabbed him by the waist, fumbling with the key in his hand.

“My only sunshine,” Joel was singing lowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Joel you know you’re singing and I can hear you right?” Finally, Ray unlocked the key to their apartment and Joel leaned against the wall.

“You make me happy.” That wasn’t sung, it was like he was stating a fact, Ray smiled.  
“Let’s get you to bed,” joel shot him his ‘I want sex’ look and Ray rolled his eyes, “You know how you get when you’re drunk, you’ll leave me horny and then fall asleep halfway.” Joel pouted. It was true but he didn’t have to be so up front about it.

It started like that, a drunken song but Ray secretly liked it when Joel sang to him so he didn’t mind that it was mildly depressing.

“Sunshine. Get it? You my RAY of sunshine.”  
“Go to sleep Joel.”

It just started like that.

——

It’s always Ray isn’t it? When something happens Ray is always the one who get’s hurt, either when the lads are doing their shenanigans, or when he doesn’t see an oncoming car when he’s crossing the street.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

So Joel finds himself once again, running down the hospital floors, the white of them reflect the lights from above, the recently washed floors are slippery and Joel looks like a dog trying to run on a linoleum floor when he can’t quite grip it so he’s running in place.

And he opens the door to a familiar hospital room.

And there’s Ray, with nothing but a scratch, doing when he does best, wooing the nurses.

Joel lets out a shaky laugh and Ray waves at him with his cast arm.

—-

There was an age difference, there always have been and they never thought anything of it because they were in love. But some years of being together and sleeping together, Ray noticed Joel doing something strange.

When the older complained about his chest hurting Ray called the ambulance, there were sirens outside and Ray hoped that if they took Joel they’d take him too because he couldn’t bare to be away from from him.

They took him to a place where you only say goodbye, and learn the hardest lessons:

There’s no one to comfort you or hold your hand in the waiting room, there’s just cold magazines and silents sobs, muffled by the echo in the hospital walls. (Ray wonders if they’re other people’s sobs or his own)

There’s no one to hold your hand or comfort you when you bury him either. There’s friends and families but at the end of the day you have to go home to your empty house and Ray tries to remember his voice when he sang and how happy he seemed to be even when the song was sad.

_My only sunshine_

  
Finally: There’s a weird feeling in Ray’s chest, like a stubble darkness that chokes him when he turns in his bed and realizes that the space next to him is null of any breathing.


End file.
